Hell Mark
by Silver Don
Summary: A science mistake has caused the creation of violent Pokemon. Join in the journey with the adventurers to find out how to control these beasts. OC's wanted and Chapter 2 is up. Can you survive the chaos or will you perish like the last...
1. Prologue

A/N This is my second story. From now on I'll only update on Fridays. Nothing like it (I hope). Read and tell me what you think. The actual story starts on the second chapter.

"Hi, I'm the colonel. There are many places that you could visit on earth, but we got bored and createed a new and slightly more dangerous place, well not slightly. This place is as beautiful as they come and there is truely no place like it. We have our own indiginous creatures and they are as bad as we feared. We will be paying you some good money. Sure they can do somethings that we have only dreamt about, but this place is a miricle. We have the best of everything here to make your stay as pleasureable as humanly possible and to give you what you want and all to your hearts content, there are great trees and clean air, not what you remember from home,

But I kid you not, the minute you lose respect for this place, it chews, swallows and spits you out. You see this scar," He said pointing to the three deep gashes on his face," I was in the third great war and I left unscared, but the scar I got here on my first day. I warn you now, do what you came to do and leave, it might be your only chance to live a day longer!" He explaineed, no happy smile and no elated greetings.

"I if you know where hell is I suggest that you go there for some R&R, because this place has left its Hell Mark!" He finished.

A/N I hope I didn't make it dark, I was just trying to explain the area... Anyways, I need OC's please. So here is a template and have fun with it. I will be asking you to add other things later on, but it will be in passing. If you have any questions ask the colonel.

This is a perfect example of a tougher OC form. Ok let s get started.

Name: This is the easy part. Name and surname

Nickname: Nickname or what they should be called by. See still the easy part.

Gender: Oo, don t get lost yet.

Age: Ok I m not explaining this.

Hometown: Where are they originally from? State the country.

Appearance: What do they look like? I need detail on clothes and face and maybe even odd thing their face does when they release certain emotion.

Personality: How do they act? What are their quirks and downfalls? What makes them tic? What are they good at and who do they hate? What do they act like in and out of battle? Etc. ECT.

Family: A brief description of the main members of their family. State their name, surname and how their character is treated.

History: What significant event has happened in their life and how has it affected them? What are their accomplishments and their failures?

Pok mon : Tehehe, I wanted to have fun so this would be the Pokemon that they are most interested in. The more powerful, the more likely it will kill you.

Ability: What can they do that noone else can? Anything from never forgetting anything, to super streangth. This helps decide for how long they get to live...

Specialist: What can they do very well? Spy/ work with computers/ etc.

Occupation: You're in space on a desolate planet, this should be easy. What do they do for a living?

Goals: What do they plan to do and how do they plan on doing it?

Faction: Red, blue. Red is the fighters and blue is the thinkers. What is their role in the faction? Do they heal or do they teach or whatever. Guerella faction is green, they are the nature lovers, like the hippies in the fifties.

Here is an example:

Name: Peter Petrelli.

Nickname: Pet

Gender: Male

Age: 34

Hometown: Japan

Appearance: Think Frakenstein

Personality: How do they act? What are their quirks and downfalls? What makes them tic? What are they good at and who do they hate? What do they act like in and out of battle? Etc. ECT.

Family: None

History: Didn't exist until two years ago. Was an experiment.

Pok mon : Larvitar

Ability: Can fly

Specialist: Spy.

Occupation: Mail man

Goals: To become better looking.

Faction: Blue. Very passive and delivers mail only to them. He is also a spy for the guerella faction and uses the business as a front. 


	2. HM 1

HM 1 - Cut

Chapter 1 Two Years Ago

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming to the fourth annual Winter Concerto in Corsica, France and the exhibition of the Maharaja diamond." A man in a suit and red hair said with a strong French accent said as he stood on a podium next to another French conductor," The final act will be performed by the infamous Monsieur Vladmir Oriane - Orchestra Director and noble in France. He will be conducting his Orchestra Cap-Vert who has won many titles. They will be playing Divertimento number 2 and Symphony number 41. Lastly his niece will be leading the evening, Miss Adelle Oriane." the master of ceremonies announced in a calm tone to the thousands of people that were packed like Remoraid in the auditorium.

Vladmir Oraine nodded and gave the signal for them to start. The lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on the girl in front of everyone, audience and orchestra. The girl brushed her dark brown coloured hair; it was straight and fell to her mid back with side bangs; lifted the violin with her hands and began to play before everyone, one of the most complicated pieces of Mozart pieces of music.

The crowd clapped soundly as she took a short reprieve and as the rest of her band joined her. She wore a black and white horizontally striped t-shirt style dress. Her pants were black skinny jeans and her shoes are red converse sneakers. Around her waist on top of her dress, she wore a loosely tied red belt. In the crowd were a few people that didn't belong there and were more interested in the girl than the music, not because of her modestly curved body, but rather because she was not your ordinary girl.

Half way to the back of the crowd was another girl, her physical features were hidden, but her ominous, olive green eyes glowed through the darkness. She sat silently drinking water, her intention was not to enjoy but to investigate a weakness and maybe gain a new accessory. The woman was known to the Agency as Silvy, a deadly and power young lady. Her signature was the whip lashes strewn across the bodies of their faces.

He suddenly got up to reveal her long and lean body, built for claiming, and the whip on her side, as she walked down a few hallways and up a flight of elaborate stairs unsheathing her whip as she passed behind a security guard. She was silent and sure as if she had done this before. She tied up her shoulder length chestnut brown hair and tucked it under her blue beret like hat with silver poke ball pin on the side as she lashed her whip to the top of a flight of stairs and lifted herself with ease to the top.

The new room that she was in was all golden and candlelit. There were golden lion statures besides a doorway that had a large and overly complicated safe lock. She walked over the white marble floor and removed the white scarf from under the black jacket that was covering over a blue t-shirt with a silver poke ball pattern on it. She laid the scarf down gently down and rolled it out revealing its contents.

There were pins and lock picks and she picked up the biggest pick that had a vile of green liquid and inspected it carefully to make very sure that nothing was missing, the item looked like a syringe. She pressed it against the lock and broke the vile, spilling the contents on the lock and making sure to get nothing on herself. The green liquid ate through the golden latch and as she pushed to ease the door open.

There was lasers covering the next room and they were not the alarm type, which is what Silvy had discovered as she burnt the underside of her foot when she nearly got most of it removed. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself to use her acrobatic skills to make her way to the other end of the room.

She made it with excellent skill to the glass stand in the centre of the room that held a diamond the size of her knuckles. Slightly puzzled for a second on why such a small item was this protected, but just shrugged and used the last few drops on the glass screen that was made to protect the valuable item and gently lifted the rock and chain that was attached to it and replaced it with a lock pick and key ring. Half of her work was done; it was now time to leave.

X-x

The music that echoed through the halls was interrupted by an explosion; screaming shortly ensued. People were running in all directions as the girl on stage just continued playing alone as her orchestra and uncle left her screaming as if they were being sawn in half with a knife. Bloody murder was the game and the music was silenced by a few more explosions and flying bodies, but Adelle didn't move a step or stop playing in front of the ten meter high stein glass, even when an arm fell at her feet still twitching.

An average height, built and weight pubescent sixteen years old, was walking through the flames from one of the restroom tunnels and towards the stage with his arms alit with fire. His red hair sparkled under the red flame embled hat as he climbed the steps of the stage, his brown eyes ablaze with rigours fury. Let s just say the they had met beforehand.

"You have been commissioned to be captured by me." He shouted as the flames that were on his red jacket eased into his fists as a white smoke creating a white heat. He tossed a fireball at Adelle. "Any last words?" He smirked now examining her body as she bent over and lifted a cloak stepping over his fireball.

"Just one." She said as she turned to the stein glass, hooded the cloak and raised her arms to the moon," Awaken!" She smiled and turned back to facing the flaming menace," I think that it is time that you meet my little helpers my fire hearty friend." Now ushering the shade as if calling a baby to walk towards its parent.

"What are you doing?" He asked scratching his head creating sparks. From the shadows came dogs as dark as night and with a single pointed finger they rushed towards the confused flaming teen. The first one rushed into his stomach and rammed his gut knocking him to his knees. Angrily he grabbed one and through it onto another then tossed the next onto a balcony booth.

The shadow hounds moved reasonably fast with a dark mist under their feet enabling them to walk on the air, they had glowing red eyes and large sharp teeth and talons. Steadily getting more aggressive and more temperamental to anger; he rushed past the endless supply of shadow hounds and squashed on a few of them as he tried getting closer larger and more powerful hounds pulled him back.

"Argh! Stop biting me!" He bellowed as he released a great heat energy and a brilliant white light blowing them back and stopping a few of the bigger ones in their tracks, but the newer ones were only slowed down. He blasted great heat from his palms and lifted himself over most of them, blasting more fire at them.

Although hovering, he couldn't see Adelle until he saw that in the darkness were her eyes, that almond shaped and a bright red -brown colour, reminding you of blood. They pierce into your eyes and give you nightmares, as well as uncover your deepest secrets; he knew them well as he studied the target image that they had given him.

"Found you my little devil." He said smirking. He shot down with great speed and headfirst bolted to where he could see her eyes. "Here's Jaden!" He said dramatically before he hit her, well not her but the marble floor.

"You little! Argh, where's my partner, what s his name again? Abaker or something." Tyler said as he sat and rubbed his bruised head.

"You can never touch me when I'm in the shadows, you can never accomplish that ha! You should be honoured being in the presence of The Goddess of Judgment and Destruction!" She laughed maniacally as she left the darkness and sat on a chair made of a dark energy that held a scythe next to it on a holster.

"Well that is not true, now is it Scythe?" A male voice said from behind the shadows. "I think that we did allot more than touch in those shadows now didn't we?" Two figures came from the darkness. The first was just a giant brick of muscle; he wore plain straight cut black jeans with a blue t shirt covering it, clearly not wanting to play around.

The second was the one that spoke and was not nearly the size of the first or as intimidating, but his image seemed to rile up Scythe's emotions as she angrily glared at him. He casually pulled out a comb and flicked it open as he brushed his overly gelled black hair to the back and returned the comb. He then took three fingers and created a new fringe for his new hair style by curling them around.

Adelle didn't waist time with talking and tossed the scythe at the second ones head. "Hugh will you please stop that?" the smaller one asked putting his fingers into his pockets and casually ignoring the spinning blade headed for his forehead. Hugh stretched open a hand and created a ball of wind and through it at the scythe, slowing it down enough to catch it, but when it reached his hand then it dematerialised and returned to its original form still headed for the smaller one. Hugh quickly grabbed the newer one and before it disappeared, tossed it back.

Scythe didn't seem too worried as the scythe disappeared," Can't we talk about this?" The second one asked with a giving smile.

X-x

Now that the thief had gotten what she wanted, she made her way back to the auditorium and hopefully would be able to catch the last part of the showing. She started wondering where the security was but brushed it off as laziness. Skipping down the hallways she finally got back to the hall and saw thousands of pitch black scythes with smoke tails flying to a pair of men on the other side, she recognised the big one as Hugh Windfall; a man that knows how to take out the 'trash' that nearly caught her when she wanted the Taboo Stone, sadly that was one of her failed operations, but the other she couldn't recognise, his glowing bright green eyes were deathly familiar, but now wasn't the time to reminisce over anything, but rather to dodge the scythes that were deflecting off of Hugh's air shield.

Hiding in a corner on one of the higher balconies, she had met a problem that was slightly bigger than her; it was a shadow hound and sadly, she didn't have any amazing abilities like those downstairs, all she had left was her whip.

X-x

In the entrance hall was Abaker, a radio personality famous for his humour. He walked over the scarlet carpet and held his palm over the control panel and told it to open the door with his gruff voice. It did as ordered and allowed access for him.

Abaker's full name was Abraham Parker; he tends to get shortened to 'Abe' a lot. His radio name is 'Abaker' and he'll sometimes call himself that. He was pale skinned, short black hair, green eyes and short. Wears a black turtleneck, light blue jeans with a ton of pockets, steel tipped boots and a rocket launcher, he didn't look to happy, not happy at all.

He passed a few civilians that were unable to escape, but because of his entrance they ran out with fear and glee to escape past him and his body length friend. He walked across the hallway that the thief had used moments ago and into the auditorium. He crouched down and took aim at the one standing next to Hugh and took the shot.

As the dust settled Hugh was lying unconscious and the teen that was next to him was on the receiving end of a rocket powered enema. Pain couldn't explain the sticky situation that he was in. Abaker was checking his watch and counted down before the rocket blew up.

"You killed him! I'll kill you!" Scythe shouted as she disappeared to the shadows and appeared behind Abaker, granting him an enema with a scythe tip.

A/N I thought it would be best to end it here, so did you like it? R&R and tell me if I portrayed it well. Remember OC's still wanted! I need someone to give me a name for the larger Shadow Hound, because I can t think of a single name... Sigh... Oh and if you are a soccer watcher then please give your guess to what Cap-Vert means and what language it is written in.

Next Chapter - Landing Odin! 


	3. HM 2

HM 2 - Fly

Sorry for the wait, without any further delay...

Chapter 2 - Landing Odin!

Abraham Parker slowly crouched down on his light blue jeans and took aim at the dark dressed youth. Sweat ran down his face as he took further aim with that greenish-grey 'bazooka'. He pulled the trigger and-

_Boom_!

The energy released from the metallic cylinder knocked the man backwards onto his hide. He struggled to keep both of his eyes open. He had to make sure that he didn't make a mistake. Who knows what the consequences for failure are, especially if victory creates a promotion, he thought to himself. Every move and every breath was deceitfully calculated; perfection was the key to success. Nobody, _nobody_ could match him when he really put his mind to it. Abraham tilted his head to get a clear view of the target through the thick clouds surrounding his head.

The dark dressed teen slowly turned. The wretched gaze on the face of his targets met his. Oh no, he thought, as he hoisted his weight high and jumped up. He just barely avoided the projectile...well, so he thought. In reality, the missile rammed his gut. Pain overcame his entire being. He felt himself slipping away from consciousness. Within a second, just a second, the stranger's fate was cast in stone. Smoke flared from the assassin's gun. A single flare erupted from the rocket, signalling its activation with a colourful blast of light. The youth was now several feet in the air, skidding into the deep darkness of the shadows of the twilight moon.

"That's it?" the assassin muttered. He sighed. "I shall be taking my leave." He was somewhat disgusted at the lack of fight from his enemy, who hardly seemed to try to dodge the blast. Not that many people would survive a blast of that power, anyway. It would have been nice to see him try, though.

Everyone in the room was shocked at how easily and cleanly the powerful youth was eliminated. Needless to say, now was definitely not the time to be celebrating.

But the game wasn't over yet.

Jaden stood on the steps and silently watched his new 'partner' execute their primary target. Their original mission was to kidnap the musician and use her as bait for the one known as Clicker to their agency, an illusionist, then eliminate both, as they were a risk to international security. He happily obliged. With his body ablaze, he lunged at the mournful and sobbing Adelle, to exterminate her and save the world.

All in a single breath.

X-x

Silvy had problems of her own. She was seen, her colleagues were nowhere to be found, and oh yeah! She had a Shadow hound snapping at her just inches away from her face. Her curiosity has gotten her into pretty weird situations and usually ended up in close calls. Like that time she stole a few Tabbot House furniture pieces and somehow ended up in a full-fledged police chase.

However, never in her life had she ever had an easier time getting her hands on an artefact. It caused a lot of trouble though. Police, she can handle, paranoid citizens, sure, but dogs that are impossible to kill?

_That's_ a completely different ball game.

She was currently lying on her back, legs wrapped firmly around the dog's neck. It was about the size of a doberman, but was frighteningly overbuilt with muscles that rivalled that of a muscle man's.

And she could not defend herself. Her trusty whip had been eaten, that's right, eaten, by this monster with nothing but a few strands stringing out its jaw. She was tiring fast. What could she do?

"Think, Lauren, think..." she told herself. Then she remembered her portable grenade...

The item was about the size of a watch. It had a unique activation requirement: it was activated with DNA. The more of her DNA used to activate it, the more powerful the blast.

She carefully forced her free hand down her black pants pocket and drew out the invaluable and hopefully life saving item. She slowly brushed it over her arm, the only place on her body with a lack of live DNA that could sill activate her explosive friend. Then she heard it: the soft toned BEEP. Thirteen decibels. That signified a two meter blast radius. She smirked and stuffed the device into the monster's mouth, carefully and quickly.

The Shadow hound shuddered violently. Yes! It was working!

...Then it spat it out, hitting the grenade hard against the lady's face. Yuck, she thought, no, this isn't happening. You are NOT going to win, especially when I have just ten seconds until activation...

Thinking quick for just a moment's reprieve, she stabbed the hound with the butt of the whip and hoped for its diamond edge to prove its worth. The hound squealed in pain and faulted its footing for less than a second, but that second was more than enough time for the thief to slip out of its mangled grasp.

Nine...

She flipped up and kicked it in the face with an agitated axe kick, though it was not as powerful as intended. She snatched the whip back from the struggling beast and gave a last gaze of pity.

Eight...

She stabbed it back. However, this time, she dug it into the hound's ribcage and wedged it.

Seven...

She glared up, yet couldn't believe what her eyes were slowly telegraphing: the beast, though tired and groggy, positioned itself into what seemed to be a mid-leap towards her back; the quadruped slipping from vision, almost drawn to the raging war below, leaving the explosive flying toward her.

Six...

"Oh no!" The logical side of her mind seemed to have woken. That means that my grenade will kill me! It is indirect suicide and there is still 5 seconds left until it blows!'

X-x

Adelle seemed to be in deep prayer, hoping, no, begging the gods for the safety and security of the one she had once held so dear. "Please, I beg you, as the Goddess of Death, that his soul be saved from an eternal suffering, at least until I can tell him the truth..." Tears showered down her face. She stumbled through an unbearable emotional trance, but even through her hurt, the flaming foe was still knocking on her door, taunting his superiority over all around him.

"What happened to the big girl that was just here? Did she become a whittle baby?" The imposing flame head teen mocked, rubbing his nails on his red jacket to shoot his ego a little higher up the scale. Cocky, aggressive and quickly becoming impatient, his unwilling 'mark' refused move or face him for the closing fight.

"Time to join your boyfriend! Ha Ha Ha!" His manic laughter grew tenfold as it echoed off the marble halls and ricochet into the ears of the prey.

"Please don't attack me, I don't know what would happen, I can't control-"

BOOM!

Adelle's pleading sobs were overshadowed as Jaden blew out the ground around the glum Goddess who just sat, unmoving. With another loud blast Scythe's dark jacket raised her limp body high and unleashed darkness tendrils from beneath itself that spat and shot around the room grabbing anything in range.

The flames faded as he screamed and shouted, attempting everything to remove himself from the grasp of 'emo chick'. "Let go! I said, let go, you evil little witch!" He barked as he freed an arm and started to toss tiny embers at the dead eyed mage.

X-x

Hugh seemed to have skipped the waging war around himself as he slowly watched where his 'boss' had once been. His eyes beckoned forward attempting to remove his gaze at what was and to where could he have ended up. He traced his eyes from the initial splatter point and dragged them further to the bloodied floor. Scrapes, blood stains, torn skin and clothing littered towards the darkness of night. He slowly and fearfully approached to where he should have ended up.

The darkness seemed to be drawn into light towards the levitating French woman. Slowly and roughly, the shadow was torn as a light thin and weak fabric, lifting as gracefully as feather then darted towards the growing jacket of night.

Suddenly, the shade was ripped off again. A limp body was slowly illuminated. His face depicted joy, then regret. Regret that he did nothing to help his friend and avoid this empty fate...

X-x

Silvy's quick thinking saved her life from the beast, but her new concern was the portable grenade flying at her chest. "I know!" she happily said to herself as she sidestepped the bomb. She looked behind her as she watched the bomb fall over the ledge and started doing a little happy dance at her well deserved victory.

"I think you dropped this." the thief's jaw dropped considerably low when she saw an innocent looking blonde girl with the grenade between two of her fingers. Still gawking at the sight of the portable device, focused her eyes at the LCD monitor, what she saw brought her eyes glassy and made her legs limp, the screen shouted an inconvenient truth:

Two seconds to detonation.

X-x

Abaker stopped in his tracks on is way out; something wasn't right about these freaks. He forced his tech goggles onto his face and turned around. Pressing a few knobs and buttons to configure the device he turned his attention to the corner of the room; in the darkness, where the illusionist was lying. Zooming slowly past the dominating body of Hugh, he stared at the fallen child. Realization had hit him harder than the floor he was sweating on. A miscalculation on his part had meant his possible early retirement. The kid was alive and playing possum or that was an illusion and the looming presence behind him was his ticket down a few ranks...maybe six feet.

X-x

2 years later-

I was still trying to catch my bearings as my newly shot focus from my latest vision from the past faded slightly. "When do we land this hunka metal?" a shaky, gruff voice asked the coronel, that voice recognisable, that voice was mine, the flashback was a little harder than I had expected. The response granted to me was unexpectedly a hearty laugh from the scarred man.

"Land? No boy, we never land Odin, he has no landing gear. We jump out and hope we reach camp by nightfall. Go North West -that's all I'm allowed to say. Good luck to you all." He ended with a laugh as joyful as when he started. I must have lost my insanity because I jumped out of the aircraft right after the large man -and did so with a smile.

A/N Phew, this was a tough chapter to write, then shorten so that I didn't give away too much info too early… Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Any O.C's that I may have left out will be introduced, and may I ask that if you do wish to send an O.C., that you do so on the reviews page, because I cannot account for too many of those that are send via review.

First I must say how wonderful my beta is- She also change the template and main concerntration of the plot and gave me an opportunity to change the ending. Thank you Tyltalis for the awesome work you have done to this story; thank you to Korona Karyuudo, Sand Rat, Sukauto Doragon, Windy Rain, 3rdbase101, slayerboy929 and Netbug009 for the wonderful reviews and O.C.s that help me write this story this story.

This won't be written episodic (you know, with the long drawn out confusing plot), but rather as an action movie (working towards the end to show the true purpose of what the bad guys plan is), because it is meant to be the first in a Saga type story with a few cause and effect scenarios (not directly connected plot or characters). This is not meant to be much longer than a dozen chapters so I can continue the main story without recycling many characters. The full 'program' is on my profile.

I created a new concept for character progression, the first chapter and the faded World Cup gave me the idea. I will give new weapons or abilities (it's an option, just choose w for weapon. Etc. to anyone who gives answers to basic questions, write or wrong doesn't really matter, because either way you get the upgrade.

I'll make it very easy seeing as though this is the pallet. You only need to answer one:

What does eish mean?

What does lekker mean?

And lastly, have you ever seen the wonderfully funny stage production Joe Barber? Even if it was only on Youtube…

Ps. if you don't like this system just tell me that you prefer the original quirky character progression system/ method.

Silver.

I cannot wait for rAge! I heard that they'll have the 3DS on show!


End file.
